Espira Xirro
Espira Xirro is a human assassin working for Shadow, unassociated with the Cult of Ustream. She is probably the strongest person in Ustream, capable of even surpassing Shadow in combat when utilizing her full potential. Her ability to create and manipulate rifts in existence itself known as "lacerations" has made her gain quite a reputation among the Cult of Ustreams and other familiar factions. During Final Arc, she practically defeats Eebit (which later leads to his death), but is eventually forced to retreat. Appearance Espira has short, silver hair which seems to flow harmonically, with a single braid adorned with unique black ribbon at the end and what seems to be a completely black maid headwear resting on her head. She has two piercing, red eyes devoid of all emotion which seem to eerily glow in a subtle malevolent tone. She usually wears her black combat outfit--contrasted by lines of a somber shade of pink with a crimson-colored chain going through her skirt, which is a special accessory that allows her to manipulate blood to an ample extent. This is complemented with a black legwear which seems to be part of the main outfit due to the color shades. Though weaponless, Espira is able to conjure and summon short knives and blades--all of them made of an enchanted type of obsidian from unknown origins. Personality Espira is generally hostile and coldly formal towards everyone, she commits her assassinations without any concern of the opponent or slight hesitation in any particular technique she will use. Espira has a highly strategic mind that adapts as quickly as possible to any kind of situation she faces in order to develop counters or plots and accurately execute them. She seems to lack or have very little empathy, and she will only trust those who she knows after a while. Allies Shadow Carnage Lord X-Giga-X Relationships *Shadow is her "boss", of sorts. Even though she serves him as his personal assassin, it is implied they are quite friendly towards each other, with a great level of trust among them. Their "friendship", however, is quite... strange. *She detests Vector. *She is in quite "friendly" terms with Giga's Faction. *Espira, not being a Cultist herself, does not usually get involved in usual Cult activities and as such, she hasn't got to interact much with them, for her relief. She deems Jason unfit for the role of "leader", however. Fighting Style Going at full offensive without revealing her special techniques, Espira's goal at the start of the battle is to overwhelm her opponent with her impressive speed and physical strength. This effectively allows her to barely spend Mana while the opponent is forced into the defensive play--ultimately leading to its defeat. If the enemy acquires or stands his or her ground, she immediately switches to a more tactical approach, beginning to use her abilities for an added surprise factor. She has very rarely been pushed to that phase, which is why most of her techniques are yet to be unveiled. If everything else fails, she will proceed to enter Beyond Bounds state. Until now, nobody has forced her to enter such powerful state, however. Powers *'Laceroimpery': Espira can create and manipulate infinitesimally-small ruptures in the dimensional plane that immediately transcend into visible space as a two-dimensional, ethereal lines firmly positioned into nothingness itself, properly named "lacerations". Contact with a laceration will result in either the matter or energy to be perfectly sliced in the direction of origin. They are extremely deathly, slicing through virtually everything. *'Hematoimpery': With her Crimson Chain, an accessory she acquired through unknown means, Espira is able to expertly manipulate blood itself to ensure the death of her opponent through a surprise factor. This, combined with her fighting style, ensures that one hit spilling blood would dramatically turn the tides of the battle in Espira's favor. *Espira has superhuman agility, capable of extreme bursts of speed that exceed the visionary limit causing the motion to be simply observed as some sort of teleportation or illusionary dominance; and heighened awareness senses that further enhance her ability to focus, predict, evade, attack, and counter. *She has minor control over Mana, allowing the creation of various objects such as copies of her ornate, beautiful blade of obsidian (See: Bladed Sphere "Obsidian Massacre"), or other simple tasks such as creating a veil of Mana around her to bestow pseudo-permanent invisibility (See: Fade Out). Equipment Espira possesses a wide arrange of equipment in order to increase her situational combat capabilities and also perform different techniques with them. Her cherished, signature weapon is a sword made of the finest obsidian that can slice flesh and metal with relative ease, adorned with runic markings and intricate patterns. She possesses various daggers also crafted of the same black, refined rock which appear to be smaller versions of her signature weapon, able to be replicated and created by the simple usage of Mana. Finally, she has a set of small, black knives, their isoceles-shaped blades adorned with symmetric openings reduce the air friction when thrown, and thus almost-fully conserving their launch speed. Strengths and Immunities Espira appears to be a completely normal human--with the exception of her superhuman speed and strength. As mentioned in the "Powers" section, she has a very heightened sense of awareness which permits her to excel at eluding attacks and such. She is very hard to hit. Weaknesses and Fears Having being killed by one, Espira is extremely wary with guns, going as to the point of immediate offensive retaliation when one is aimed in her general direction. History Early Life To Kill An Experiment Final Escape Arrival at Euthora Trivia *Her appearance at CoU is a result of parallel universes branching from her escape with Shadow--if she and Shadow would have been transported to another location in Phantasia, Forsaken Malign would have occurred.